Recirculating systems for both below ground and above-ground swimming pools are well known. Generally water is withdrawn from the surface of the pool through a skimmer unit to withdraw surface water on which is floating dirt and other debris which accumulate on the surface of the water. Water from the skimmer is then strained to remove the larger materials and then passed to the intake of a centrifugal pump. The outlet from the pump is passed through a suitable filter for removing very fine particles which tend to cloud the pool water, the filtered water than being returned to the pool. The skimmer must be mounted on the side of the pool at the normal level of water, but the strainer, pump, and filter are generally mounted either in a remote area and connected to the pool through suitable pipes or mounted alongside the pool where they tend to be in the way and detract from the esthetic appearance of the pool area.